


A Much Needed Rest

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [51]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

The darkness of the room was wonderfully encompassing. In the distance, he could hear the sounds of the civilization around him, but they were far enough away not to be a disturbance. As he let himself relax into the mattress, he tried to remember the last time he'd had a good night's sleep. He was desperately tired and there was only so long a person could go without proper rest. Closing his eyes, he sighed in contentment. As he drifted into his slumber, a tiny part of him hoped he wouldn't be rescued from the THRUSH cell until the morning.


End file.
